The invention relates to a conveyor belt comprising a plurality of link elements which are mutually coupled in pairs by means of a hinge, which hinge comprises at least one hinge pin present on the one link element and extending transversely of the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt and a plurality of correspondingly registered eyes present on the other link element and engaging round said hinge pin(s) such that the conveyor belt is flexible in transverse direction relative to the main plane of the conveyor belt.
Such a Conveyor belt is known from FR-A-15 97 154. The known conveyor belt comprises link elements, all having a plurality of eyes located on opposite sides thereof, which link elements are mutually coupled in pairs by means of hinge pins extending in transverse direction of the conveyor belt through the eyes of neighbouring link elements.
Relative to this known art the conveyor belt according to the invention has the feature each link element comprises a least one slide block, in the end zones of which slide block are arranged continuous holes for passage of respective hinge pins, wherein the end zones of adjacent slide blocks are interwoven in the longitudinal direction of the associated hinge pin, which slide blocks are arranged to co-act with a slide strip forming part of a transporting device.